


i am but a scribble

by Choco_Mint



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mint/pseuds/Choco_Mint
Summary: warning: sadsad sad life of a scribble ~~~~do not read if you wanna feel sad, this is your final warning
Kudos: 1





	i am but a scribble

i am but a scribble   
i wiggle and wobble  
and out flows the dribble  
i squiggle and squabble

feed me all your graphite  
your paint and ink aswell  
as i take a big bite  
my heart begins to swell

i follow your brushstrokes  
i wanna do it too!  
i'm feeling like a hoax  
my heart is dyed in blue

i am but an outline  
with nothing coloured in  
i'll tell you that i'm fine  
but start to tailspin  
  
why was i created  
what even is the point?  
all this time i waited  
only to disappoint 

i wanna be erased  
take me off of the page  
don't even leave a trace  
for anyone to gauge

**Author's Note:**

> i was really sad when i wrote this one, but sort of a like a wistful melancholy rather than a big heavy depression.
> 
> It's okay to be sad. It's okay to bask in it a little, feel it out, work it out. Just make sure to give it a little forehead kiss before you let it go. 
> 
> Smooch smooch ~~~~ whoooosh ~~~~


End file.
